The present invention is generally related to printed circuit boards and more particularly related to an improved apparatus for coupling circuitry on metal printed circuit panels to signal ground.
In the prior art, printed circuit boards were typically comprised of various types of glass materials. In order to provide continuity from top to bottom surfaces of such printed circuit boards, plated through holes and eyelets were used. A stripline circuit requires a circuit board having a ground plane on its outer surfaces. Furthermore, in order to dissipate heat generated by electrical components on such circuit boards, heat sinks comprised of metal were mounted on the circuit board and thermally coupled to the heat-generating component. However, none of the prior art circuit boards provided a means for easily grounding and heat sinking electrical components and circuitry thereon.